o Achocolatada o
by Nocturnals
Summary: TenTen era chocolate, incitante e inocente, dulce y fuerte, ardiente y adictiva... siempre tan achocolatada, como sus ojos, como su cabello como su dulce y amargo sabor. TenTen era chocolate derretido, era sabrosa y sensual. Ella era su vicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Achocolatada**

Por favor, no era idiota ni ciega para no darse cuenta de que alli pasaba algo. O mejor dicho, deberia pasar. Pero no, el y su estupido orgullo que el hace quedarse quieto cuando un roze, un toque o una caricia se convertian en algo un poco más intimo. El se detenia, el maldito se echaba para atrás, dejandola a medio camino. ¡Se suponia que era hombre, demonios!

-Neji- Lo llamo, molesta.

No había movido cielo y tierra para sacar a sus padres de la casa para quedarse con las manos vacias. Oh no, si el no iba de frente ella lo haria. No tenia ningun problema.

-Neji- Insistio, con más fuerza- Te quiero y me quieres, asi que acercate de una puta vez y rinde honor a los malditos pantalones que con tanto orgullo llevas.

Y si tenia que ofenderlo o zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, lo haria, no seria la primera vez. No era que su "casi" novio fuera poco hombre ¡Todo lo contario! Lo que sucedia, se dio cuenta, era que el se retenia a si mismo, era poco impulsivo, demaciado controlado. Pero era humano, y era hombre y ella, por supuesto, era mujer.

-TenTen, por milecima vez, no- Repitio.

Y la peor forma de insitar a una mujer a que tome lo que desee, es ponerselo al alcanze de las manos y negarselo. Y TenTen sabia que lo tenia en sus manos, lo tuvo en su palma en el preciso instante en que la puerta de entrada de su casa se cerro. Lo tuvo justo en ese momento y no se echaria para atrás ¿Precinarlo, quiza? Esa era su especialidad.

-Neji…- Ronroneo, acercandose a el lenta y sensualmente-… ¿Acaso no te apetezco?

Apetecer, ofrecerse como un alimento, como algo que lo insitaba a tocarla, a moderla, a saborearla. Y esa simple eleccion de verbos le valio la pena, Neji la miro, por unos instantes como algo comestible. Si, miro su escote, y la examino como sabia lo había hecho antes.

-Hyugga, besame- ordeno, el no obedecio- Neji… a que soy sabrosa.

Y otra vez con lo dulce, sabia que a el le encantaba lo dulce, por más que no lo admitiera nunca. Neji Hyugga odiaba el picante y tenia un problema con el chocolate, recordo TenTen. Porque Neji solia intoxicarse con chocolate, pero lo comia igual, por que el sabor fuerte y dulce valia una indigestión.

-Sabes que lo soy- Le dijo, poniendose en puntitas de pie y susurrando contra sus labios- Y ambos sabemos, Hyugga, que quierer hincarme el diente.

La primera vez había sido espontánea, había sido hasta imprudente ¿A quienes se les daba por hacerlo en plena mision, en medio del bosque, en territorio enemigo? Solo a ellos, se respondio automáticamente. Y desde entonces quiso repetirlo, lo anhelaba, queria sentirlo de nuevo. Pero Neji y su estupida moral, le dictaban retenerse con ella. Por que ni siquiera salian, solo eran, solo estaban alli.

-TenTen, por favor…- Rogo, sabiendo que no duraria mucho su escaso autocontrol con ella.

-¿Por favor?- Se burlo- si insistes…

TenTen puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y con maestria abrio la camisa de el, jugando con sus manos sobre el pecho marcado de el, logrando que el echase un paso hacia atrás, pero ella ya lo habíha visto venir. Por ello lo había enjaulado, contra la pared y ella. Sin escapatoria, era hora de que de una buena vez se aclararan las cosas.

-¿Qué somos Neji?- Pregunto.

Ella acaricio sus labios con los propios, mordio su quijada y bajo por su cuello, mientras sus manos llegaban al limite de lo permitido. No era estupida, sabia lo que provocaba en el e iba a sacarle provecho. Tanto como pudiera.

-¿Qué somos… nosotros… Hyugga?- Repitio, suspirando y hablando pausadamente.

Un poco más, se dijo, solu otro poco y el caeria. Le mordio el lobulo de la oreja y siguio jugando con el, deslizando su boca hasta sus hombros, mordiendo y lamiendo. Sus manos le abrieron la camisa completamente y le beso el pecho. Sus dedos se entretuvieron en la linea limite, el pantalon. Sintio los efectos de sus actos cuando se pego más a el y se movio, intencionalmente rozandose con el.

-Lo que quieras que seamos- Respondio, nervioso y sin poder pensar claramente.

EL ser más alto que su compañera, mucho más alto, siempre le había dado ciertos problemas. A la hora de pelear la diferencia de estatura se marcaba más. Pero no lo tomo muy encuenta hasta que, desde su perspectiva, veia más de lo apropiado del escote de TenTen y demonios, agradecio ser tan alto.

-Podrias aclararme los terminos de noviazgo en mi cuarto ¿Qué opinas?

-Hmp- Respondio, si se podia llamar asi.

Ella lo guio hasta su cuarto, donde lo beso de forma impropia para una jovencita, dejando a sus manos explorar, sintiendo unas cosquillas jodidamente buenas, y dejando que el la tocara tanto como deseara con la ropa puesta. Pero ella queria más, y como solia hacerlo, daria la voz de arranque con una indirecta bastante directa.

-Lindos pantalones Hyugga.

-Hmp.- Neji estaba muy ocupado abriendole la blusa para responderle.

-Se verian geniales en el piso del cuarto.

Y siempre caia ante ella, porque ella era dulce y el dulce lo traia loco desde que la misma TenTen lo incito a provarlo. Adoraba el chocolate, y ese sabor dulce y amargo a la vez, sutil y fuerte al mismo tiempo fundiendose en su boca. Y TenTen era chocolate, incitante e inocente, dulce y fuerte… pero sobre todo, ardiente y adictivo. Gruño, siempre caia ante su unico vicio, el chocolate, siempre caia ante la exquisitez de la piel de TenTen y su unico sabor… siempre tan achocolatada, como sus ojos, como su cabello como su dulce y amargo sabor. Porque TenTen era chocolate derretido, era sabrosa y sensual, porque ella era su vicio. Y caeria en el cada vez que pudiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Achocolatada**

Eso no era nada normal en él, usualmente no sucumbía a las necesidades carnales. No, él era demasiado estricto para caer en ello, pero a pesar de que esos pensamientos le daban animo para terminar aquello, a la hora de la verdad, siempre caía. Era imposible no caer, se consolaba, mirándola, simplemente era demasiado tentadora.

Era TenTen, en todo su esplendor, el postre predilecto a su paladar ¿A que se debía esa obsesión suya por compararla con un postre? Era con lo único que su mente podía compararla, era su dulzura, su piel tersa, su suavidad, su sabor. Era ella, en conjunto, un peligro. Un vicio tan profundo que sentía que de hundía en posos de chocolate derretido cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Y era su piel de canela, aquella que mordía en las noches, su atracción principal. Su boca de caramelo, el mejor juguete de su lengua. Los ojos achocolatados eran, en su totalidad, insinuantes y sobre todo, incitantes. Aunque, pensándolo bien, su cabello chocolate con leche que caía sobre su desnudez lo que lo cautivaba.

Era, en si, sabrosa.

Y él estaba enviciado, estaba hundido en algo que ni siquiera sabia como había empezado. Siempre había rechazado lo dulce, prefería el café al chocolate, siempre había sido así. Hasta que TenTen le hizo probar aquella tableta de chocolate dulce y señor, una vez que lo mordió no pudo detenerse.

Paso sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, lamiendo sus hombros, sintiendo su calor desprenderse. Era calida, tan suavemente candida que, sin darte cuenta te cobijabas en ella y su calor. Aspiro su aroma, siempre a vainilla y coco, ¿Cómo no compararla con un postre? Toda ella era dulce, cada parte de su anatomía era perfecta, desde la más suave hebra de su cabello hasta el tono marrón de las uñas de sus pies.

Estando en ella sentía que tocaba el cielo y quizá lo hacia, un par de veces, procurando que ella sintiera todo lo que sentía él. Aunque era algo que sabía no lograría. Él era frío, era hielo, y ella era calor, era chocolate.

-¿En que piensas, Neji?- Le preguntó, ocultando su perfecto cuerpo bajo las sabanas color arena.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi?- Cuestionó, dejando atónita a su novia.

TenTen se sentó, moviendo sus caderas de chocolate, que el tanto había tocado. La chica sonrío, enseñándole aquella sonrisa que lo relajaba.

-Me gustan los helados- Dijó ella- En especial el granizado, ya sabes, ese tan blanco e inmaculado, pero lleno de trocitos de chocolate amargo.

TenTen sonrío más ampliamente y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Neji. Sí, amaba a Neji, amaba besar su boca y hundir sus uñas en la piel inmaculada de él, llenándola de pequeñas medialunas y marcarlo con algunas manchitas moradas. Si ella era chocolate, él era helado… y no había nada mejor en el calor veraniego que un helado de granizado con salsa de chocolate, mmm, un postre delicioso, como él, como ella, como ambos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues bien, aquí acaba este mini fic de dos capitulos. Supongo que luego, cuando tenga mayor tiempo hare una historia más larga de esta hermosa pareja. Aunque claro, a veces solo me sale y termino subiendo un one-shot. Bueno, un beso enorme y cuidense mucho. Saludos desde Argentina ¡Chaó!


End file.
